Dead or Alive (The Supernaturals)
Live for Power is the sixth episode in Season 1 of The Supernaturals. It aired on February 9, 2015. Plot A group of hunters wonder into town, tracking a pack of wolves that left dead bodies across the state. Tyson must protect his pack from the hunters, without engaging into a fight that could cost innocent lives. Summary Somewhere outside the city of Sacramento, A woman, Emilia, drives from her work at the hospital, where she crashes her car on a tree after avoiding a figure in the middle of the road. As she tries to get out of her car, she sees the figure walking towards her, which is revealed to be a werewolf through its eyes. It kills her by ripping her heart out. Tyson trains with Mason at the gym, learning combat skills. Ever since the incident with Felicia, they all try to do something to protect themselves. Joel on the other hand try to learn boxing from his friend and trainer, Percy Rinehart, a student from NTU. After their training, the four of them head to their classes where they see Felicia, Valentine, Dylan and Rex. Four men and two women investigate Emilia’s body, where they conclude that she died from a werewolf attack, revealing that the six of them knows about the supernatural creatures. Their leader, Nadine Lemming, informs the group that they need to find the werewolf that has been killing innocent people across the state. They look ahead of the road, where a sign that says “Turendale” displays above. Back in Turendale, Louie enrols in NTU to better keep an eye on Tyson. Tyson then confronts Mason about this, and Mason reveals that the pack that took Felicia is looking for Mason, as well as Tyson, since he was the first human that Mason turned into a werewolf, without any side effects. Shane, Jenna and Louie all were in the brink of death when they were turned, but was cured by Develro, the leader of the pack after them. Mason does not know why Develro is after Tyson but he knows why he’s after Mason. Louie meets Valentine and Felicia through Joel as they hang out in a nearby coffee shop. Louie then notices something outside, and chases after it. Joel, Valentine and Felicia follows him. They find the group of hunters torturing a werewolf deep in the forrest. They head to the bunker and tells Mason and Tyson what they saw. Mason tries contacting Shane and Jenna, but none of them answers. Meanwhile, Nadine captures Shane and Jenna in the forrest. They try to get them to talk whether they know who has been killing humans. Mason and Tyson manages to track Jenna’s scent and they head to the forrest, while Louie, Joel, Valentine and Felicia stays in the bunker. Dylan arrives but does not know that he was followed by Rex. As they were talking, Rex appears. Dylan explains to him that that was their hangout place when the school was packed. Louie talks to Valentine to get Rex to leave. Valentine asks Rex for a ride to her house, which he agrees to. Shane and Jenna manages to break free from the hunters, but Shane was injured badly. Mason and Tyson arrives, with Mason attacking one of the hunters. Realizing they are outnumbered, Tyson tries to stop the fighting. Tyson talks to Nadine, assuring her that whatever they want with them, they will not find it. Nadine tries to kill Tyson but when she sees that Tyson did not try and stop her, she realizes that he was telling the truth. She tells them that she would kill them once she finds out that they are hurting innocent people. The hunters leave when they get a message that another one was killed right outside the town. Mason, Tyson and Jenna tries to bring Shane to the bunker but are too late when Shane dies. They drive back to the bunker with Shane’s body when they see a man lying in the middle of the road. Mason runs to the man with Tyson and Mason is shocked when he sees the man’s face. They drive back to the bunker where they bring the man onto a table to treat, while Louie breaks down upon seeing Shane’s dead body. They all ask Mason who the man was, and Mason reveals that the man was the one who has been doing all the killing across the state. Jenna and Louie is outraged as to why they took him to the bunker, since he was the reason Shane was dead. Mason then reveals that the man was, Michael, his older brother. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast * Nico Joshua Escober as Rex Serrano * Colton Tran as Percy Rinehart * Reiley McClendon as Shane * Renee Olstead as Jenna * Christian Antidormi as Louie * Dylan Bruce as Michael Millet * Elizabeth Reaser as Nadine Lemming * Anjali Jay as Emilia Category:Episodes Category:The Supernaturals Episodes Category:The Supernaturals Season 1 Episodes